


Would You Be So Kind

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Not AU, One Shot, Romantic Gestures, Songfic, really fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Chaeyoung has something to tell Mina, so of course she does it the most extra way possible.





	Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This is my first time writing a Michaeng fic, I hope I did you justice hahahah this is also my first time doing a songfic so please tell me how you feel about it xD  
> This was inspired by the song Would You Be So Kind, by Dodie, so I recommend you listen to it while reading it, to really get in the mood.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this story, leave a comment below telling me your thoughts and if you want more of stuff like this (michaeng, songfics, overly cute fics, etc) :)
> 
> xx

It's obvious. It's absolutely undeniable. Whoever gets to know the two automatically notices their feelings towards one another. Even amongst the fans it's pretty clear, Mina and Chaeyoung are in love.

Everyone is aware of that, including the two girls, but they're still too afraid to say it out loud, for many valid reasons. For starters, Twice's three-year dating ban has yet to be lifted, so none of the nine are stupid - or crazy - enough to risk getting fired because they couldn't wait 36 months to be in a relationship. Not only that, but they live in a country that is still quite close-minded, especially regarding idols. If they complain when a new straight couple is announced, let alone a gay one. Besides, the whole group's reputation would be at stake because of this.

 

Clearly, that should be enough for their feelings to die down, for reason to take over, but it's not. Actually, the opposite happens. The more Mina and Chaeyoung try to run from their feelings, the stronger it becomes, and thinking that the other might feel the same only makes it worse.

 

One day, that becomes unbearable.

 

It happens at their dorm, while the nine of them are celebrating Nayeon's birthday. Mina is feeling quite tipsy, so she goes get some water in the kitchen to wash down all the beer she's had. Getting there, she finds Chaeyoung stretching her body as best as she can to reach something in the top cabinet.

 

“Need help over there?” Mina inquires at the same time the tiny girl is able to grab the bag of chips she was looking for.

“Got it,” Chaeyoung says, triumphantly.

“You're so cute, Chaengie,” Mina comments, being unable to stop herself from wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “I just want to hug you and never let go.” 

 

Chaeyoung is used to this kind of affection, and despite her racing heart, she hugs Mina back and lets herself relax in the embrace.

 

“You know I love you, right, Chaeng?” The question catches Chaeyoung off-guard, making her look up at the older girl.

“I love you too, unnie,” Chaeyoung replies with a slight frown on her face, and Mina giggles softly.

 

“Yeah, but you  _ know _ , right?” The glint in her eyes helps Chaeyoung understand what she meant, and accelerates the speed of her heart. “You're so pretty, Chaengie,” Mina's voice echoes in her ear, making her lose track of reality.

 

Chaeyoung feels so surreal that she might as well be in a dream. A Mina-filled dream; soft, breathtaking, striking.

 

There's not much time to react as Mina cups her face and leans in, kissing the small girl in the sweetest way she could ever think of, and Chaeyoung absolutely melts.

 

The kiss doesn't last long, though, but Mina keeps her close, resting their foreheads together.

When they finally part, there's a melancholic look on Mina's face. She knows they can't be together. Not right now, at least, and Chaeyoung knows it too.

 

However, from this moment on, she makes it her mission to find a way to be with Mina.

 

-

 

A month flies by and they act like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Being on a tight schedule actually helps keeping their minds on track, and they don't even spend that much time together outside of rehearsal rooms.

 

What Mina doesn't know is that Chaeyoung spent the last 30 days coming up with the perfect way to ask her out.

 

“Minari, there's something I wanna show you on my phone! Can you pause this… whatever this is for a second?” An overly excited Sana pops up next to Mina, who's lying in bed with her computer.

“Yeah, sure…” she's confused, but complies with it anyway, taking the device in her hands. Sana presses play for her and watches with expectant eyes what her reaction will be.

 

Mina's confusion only increases, as the video starts with a black screen and huge caption letters writing 'TO MINA’, and then it cuts to Chaeyoung, strumming something on her ukulele.

 

_ I have a question _ __   
_ It might seem strange _ __   
_ How are your lungs? _ _   
_ __ Are they in pain?

 

She's in her bunk bed, and starts to sing to a stuffed Mina doll.   
  
'Cause _ mine are aching _ __   
_ Think I know why _ __   
_ I kinda like it though _ _   
_ __ You wanna try?

 

Something bubbles in Mina's chest. Something strong and overwhelming, as she begins to understand what this is about.

 

_ Oh would you be _ __   
_ So kind _ __   
_ As to fall in love with me, you see _ __   
_ I’m trying _ __   
_ I know you know that I like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ __   
_ Please fall in love _ __   
_ I think it’s only fair _ __   
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere _ __   
_ Wanna share? _ __   
_ 'Cause I like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ _   
_ __ Please fall in love with me

 

Momo and Jeongyeon appear to help Chaeyoung out of the bed, leaving right after.

 

_ Let's write a story _ __   
_ Be in my book _ __   
_ You’ve got to join me on my page _ _   
_ __ At least take a look

 

As Chaeyoung sings those words, Dahyun and Tzuyu show up, with the tiny girl's notebooks, displaying Mina's name several  times and a few cute drawings of the two as all three walk out of the room.   
  
Oh _ , where are your manners? _ __   
_ You need some time? _ __   
_ Let’s swap chests today _ _   
_ __ That might help you decide

 

They reach the living room, where all the girls appear wearing a shirt with 'Michaeng 4ever’ written in it, and - what Mina supposed they are - butterfly wings.   
__   
_ Oh would you be _ __   
_ So kind _ __   
_ As to fall in love with me, you see _ __   
_ I’m trying _ __   
_ I know you know that I like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ __   
_ Please fall in love _ __   
_ I think it’s only fair _ __   
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere _ __   
_ Wanna share? _ __   
_ 'Cause I like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ _   
_ __ Please fall in love with me

 

Suddenly, the front door opens and JYP himself comes in, wearing the same shirt. He's holding a piece of paper that says 'dating ban’, and when he rips it apart, Mina literally starts crying.

__   
_ Oh do me a favour _ __   
_ Can your heart rate rise a little? _ __   
_ Do me a favour _ __   
_ Can your heart rate rise a little? _ __   
_ Oh do me a favour _ __   
_ Can your heart rate rise a little? _ __   
_ Do me a favour _ _   
_ __ Can your heart rate rise a little?

 

Things start to die down. Everyone leaves, except for Chaeyoung, who seems to be making her way to Mina's room. She gets there and finds a human-sized cardboard cutout of the older girl, and Mina can't help but laugh at how cutely over the top Chaeyoung is.   
__   
_ Oh would you be _ __   
_ So kind _ __   
_ As to fall in love with me, you see _ __   
_ I’m trying _ __   
_ I know you know that I like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ _   
_ __ Please fall in love-

 

The video abruptly ends, leaving Mina even more confused than she was at the beginning, and she's about to press play again when the door opens, revealing Chaeyoung and her ukulele.

__   
_ I think it’s only fair _ __   
_ There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share) _ __   
_ ‘cause i like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ __   
_ Please fall in love _ __   
_ Oh i like you _ __   
_ But that’s not enough _ __   
_ So if you will _ _   
_ __ Please fall in love with me

 

The younger girl sings the last part of the song as Mina watches with tears in her eyes.

 

“So…” Chaeyoung starts, but is quickly interrupted by Mina pretty much jumping out of the bed and hugging her tight.

“You're unbelievable, Chaeng.” Mina lets out a teary chuckle, then pulls away to look at the tiny girl. “How did you get PD-nim to be part of this?”

“An exhausting amount of meetings and negotiations… but it was totally worth it, cause now we have the company on our side,” Chaeyoung beams, “we do have to meet with HR and sign a few things. I mean, if you want to… I really hope you do, cause I did put a  _ lot _ of effort in-”

 

Mina interrupts Chaeyoung's rant by grabbing her face and connecting their lips, much like their first kiss.

 

“Hm, I'll that that as a yes, but could you do it again for good measure?” They're both grinning like idiots, and Mina chuckles, kissing the girl again.

 

“Girls! It worked!” Sana, who had left the room after Chaeyoung got there, exclaims excitedly from the door, creating a whole commotion of cheers and laughs.

 

Mina and Chaeyoung just stare at one another, still astonished that at last, this is real.


End file.
